borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory Help
I need some help in the Armory. I can see 2 red chests but can not figure out how to get to them. On the very top floor if you go to the left off of the lift, then turn right, just past the control room there is a fence. It you look between the missiles you can see 2 red chests. Anyone out there know how to get these? (This is not the room on the other side of the elevator shaft). If these chests can be reached it would mean 127 chests in the Armory. I have tried jumping over the fence with no luck. It is possible to jump on top of the fence to the left (it will not let you fall on the other side). However from here I can not make the jump across the corner due to the pipe above. Similarly, I can not make the jump from the railing over the fence. I either fall short or hit the pipe above. The only other thing I can think of is the hall way with the control room in it (would have to glitch thru the wall). I have not been able to find a way to get thru the wall. If it would help and someone can tell me how to do it I will post pictures. I believe they would make 128 chests. Are you talking about these chests below? If so there's no way to get to them. You can't pass over the fence though you can get on top of the fence to the left but, as you move towards the missiles, you can't pass yellow/black striped sign. The chests are behind the red door just as you come off the elevator as shown below. -- MeMadeIt 21:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Those are the chests I was refering to MeMadelt (thanks for taking a look and posting some screen shots). Seems odd they put 2 chests in the game that you can't get. Actually, you can get back there by launching another person over the fence (at the corner) with Sledge's Shotgun. Unfortunately the chests do not open as far as I can tell or at least I can't get them too. There are a total of 3 back there. Plus, it looks like there is another area for a lift section. Looks like they may have planned for the lootable part of the armory to be larger than it is, but with the time contraint realized that they didn't need to finish off every section with chests. Without the glitch there is no way to really open every chest as it is now. That's my guess, anyways. Eckamus 04:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) 04:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if I understand correctly. To launch another person over the fence you blast another player with Sledge's shotgun?? I assume you have them jump and use the knock back of the weapon to give them a little extra to get over. 16:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Correct. Though Sledge's Shotgun will give them more than a *little* extra. ;) Same principle as grenade-hopping or using other weapons with "knock back" in close proximity. -- MeMadeIt 18:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC)